Surrender
by UchihaAkane13
Summary: In a parallel universe where Sasuke didn't leave the leaf village, Naruto and Sasuke have been spending a lot of time together. But Naruto wants more than Sasuke is willing to give... or so he thinks. WARNING: RATING MA


**Surrender**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Naruto characters, merchandise, paraphernalia, etc are property of their respective copyright owners and companies. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. Explicit Content.**

**Setting: This is set in a parallel universe of Shippuden. Sasuke did not leave the village and has had more time to be with Team 7 etc.**

**Enjoy! - Akane**

* * *

Naruto stopped, the waterfall of the Final Valley cascaded behind him, but Sasuke kept walking away from him. "Sasuke…" Naruto growled in a growing threat, "Just tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Sasuke had been in a mood all day. Quieter and grumpier than usual, he had barely said two words to Naruto the entire day. Naruto was sick of it and he wasn't going to head back to the village until he got some answers, despite the setting sun and impending darkness. They had begun their adventures for their free time by deciding to spend some of their free time training and testing each other. Except that the entire day's training session had been less equal and more Sasuke taking out his inner emotional turmoil on Naruto's physical body.

In response to Naruto's demand, Sasuke made a small, derisive noise indicating the indifference he was so good at, and stopped walking away though didn't turn around to face Naruto.

Naruto continued, his tone getting increasingly more angered, "Why won't you just say yes?!"

Sasuke laughed coldly, "Even if I did explain… there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. My answer is still no."

Naruto clenched his fists, trying to contain the rage and pain from the rejection, "Fight me for it… if I win… we do things my way. If you win… I'll never ask again."

This comment did make Sasuke turn and pay attention. He smirked at Naruto, a smirk that Naruto had become so accustomed to that it instantly made his loins stir, even this time, when they were about to attack. Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, "You can't beat me anyway. So let's get this over with."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, while reaching for a handful of shurikens. Sasuke's detachment to the world always seemed a bit inhuman, even now, Sasuke didn't seem to actually possess human feelings. Naruto mentally planned his first attack while Sasuke hardly moved. He stood, calm and collected as always, watching Naruto, unnerving him.

Naruto threw the five shurikens directly at Sasuke, transforming them into five shadow clones. Sasuke barely shifted or flinched and all five of the shadow clones that had attacked him simultaneously disappeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't seem to have moved at all.

Naruto charged at him, it wasn't the most thought out attack but Naruto couldn't see past his irritation to plan anything further. Fist poised and ready, he closed the distance between them quickly. Sasuke didn't move until Naruto was a breath away from making contact with him, in what would have been a solid punch to the stomach. Sasuke's movements were so fast that Naruto barely knew what was happening. Naruto received a fist to the jaw that sent him flying backwards into the waterfall, and was being chased by Sasuke's signature fireball.

Naruto noticed the flames just in time to dodge; his feet found the edge of the cliff and he kicked off with as much strength as he could muster. Sasuke had been faster. Naruto flipped in mid air to be greeted by a barrage of electrified shurikens, scratching at his arms, face and neck. Naruto snarled and looked in the direction the shurikens came from, but Sasuke wasn't there. In a moment of confusion, Naruto lost his coordination, realizing he was falling into the river below.

A foot met Naruto's back, sending him flying up to the top of the waterfall, and rolling to the base of the statue of Hashirama. The blur that flew past Naruto's vision told him that Sasuke had joined him at the statue, and Naruto braced himself for another attack. Instead Sasuke just stood over him, looking rather amused.

There was no way to deny Naruto's defeat. Sasuke had won, and grabbed his collar to pull him up to his feet. Naruto had several bruises, cuts and scrapes and one of the cuts Sasuke had left was slowly dripping down the side of his face from his forehead. Sasuke was annoyingly unscathed.

The fight was over, but Sasuke hadn't let go. He was much closer than the vicinity of a fight called for. Naruto tried to struggle against him and scowled, "Sasuke… let me go…"

Sasuke didn't respond, but instead got even closer, causing Naruto's pulse to quicken. Sasuke slowly licked the blood that was running down Naruto's cheek up to his temple and then withdrew briefly. Sasuke's dark, unreadable eyes bore into Naruto's in a moment so silent and intense the only thing Naruto could hear was the pounding sound of his heart beat in his ears. Then Sasuke pressed a rough, imploring kiss on Naruto's mouth. Naruto was shocked but had learned not to question and he gave in, letting Sasuke take control.

Sasuke kissed him thoroughly, the hand that was on his collar slowly let go and he gathered Naruto's wrists, pinning them above Naruto's head with one hand. With the other hand, Sasuke held Naruto's hip, slowly scratching at his side lightly and worked his thigh between Naruto's legs.

Naruto was unable to resist, and Sasuke knew this. They had done this often enough that Sasuke was able to rev up Naruto with no more than a glance and then keep his body in a state of ecstasy and desire as long as Sasuke wanted. Even now, Naruto's body was aching for him, an expectant and ready bulge making it's self known. Sasuke slowly released Naruto from the kiss and lowered his lips to the soft flesh of Naruto's neck. He could hear Naruto's increased breathing, ragged and fast, and feel the rise and fall of his chest against his own. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck from his jaw to the main vein of his neck, and sank his teeth in. He was rewarded by a small whimper at first and then a moan from the man beneath him. Sasuke didn't let up. He released the bite ever so slightly and then bit down again harder, making Naruto completely unable to resist.

The force from the bite had weakened Naruto's ability to stand his knees give out. Sasuke caught him as he fell into him, releasing his neck. He picked up Naruto easily and lay him down on the grass next to the cliff, the sounds of the waterfall behind them washing away any chance of them being overheard.

Sasuke began to remove Naruto's clothing, but was taking his time. They had a rare day off and Sasuke intended on making the most of it. Naruto squirmed beneath him, wanting more, faster, but Sasuke wouldn't let him rush. Sasuke opened Naruto's shirt and lay over him, one leg between Naruto's and his chest pressed against Naruto's skin. Sasuke slowly lowered his face to Naruto's and teased him with what may have been a kiss, and instead whispered in his ear, "There's no need to rush, Naruto… You are always in such a hurry…"

Naruto had lost the ability to speak, or form words at all and was then presented with a long and passionate kiss. It confused Naruto how passionate Sasuke could be. He always seemed so cold and aloof, distant and apathetic. Then there were the nights (or days) when Sasuke would seem like a different person altogether and have sex with him for hours on end, reaching levels of passion Naruto had never known before. Damn it, Sasuke… endlessly confusing and unpredictable.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips and began to kiss lower and lower on Naruto's body, his kisses leaving a hot trail of excitement down his abdomen and to his groin. Sasuke quickly opened Naruto's pants, with the ease of practice from all times before. Naruto hated the control Sasuke had over his body. He hated how quickly he gave in. He hated…. _Oh god. _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the fact that Sasuke had just taken Naruto's erection into his mouth. His head was swimming. _Sasuke… what?!_

Sasuke inwardly savored Naruto's confusion and continued to swirl his tongue around the tip of Naruto's penis before taking him deep into the back of his lost himself to Sasuke's passion. He writhed and moaned, wishing this moment would never end. Sasuke brought him to the edge of release and stopped. Naruto stared at him dumbstruck for a moment. His response was a satisfied smirk. Sasuke had removed his clothes and stroked the back of Naruto's thigh, requesting entrance. Naruto was half dazed with desire and moaned as Sasuke pressed the tip of his penis against Naruto's waiting opening.

Sasuke took in the vision before him. Naruto was truly gorgeous. He was also oblivious to his charm and this made it all the more appealing to Sasuke. He pressed his body against Naruto's chest and kissed him, pressing his erection into Naruto at the same time. Naruto gasped and wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist, easing into the familiar feeling of being filled with Sasuke.

Neither of them noticed a visitor had joined them. Rock Lee stopped in the middle of his run, still jogging in place. "Naruto! What a day isn't it?! Are you trying a new training exercise? It looks like a great stretch!"

Naruto's face lost every ounce of color. "Um… Lee… good to see you, too. Now isn't a great time…"

"But if it's training we should all do it together! Makes it more of a challenge!"

Naruto glanced to Sasuke, which he then regretted. He had seen Sasuke angry before but the level of fury he saw now was terrifying. Naruto knew he had to do something quickly before Sasuke killed him. "Lee… um…"

But Naruto hadn't been quick enough. Lee's face changed and he looked momentarily shocked. Then quickly burst into tears, "It's so beautiful! The power of love has taken you both to a new existence! I am so sorry I didn't understand!" Lee smiled brightly. "I will help protect your love until the day I die!" Lee put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I am so happy you have found a match Sasuke! And to be with Naru—

Sasuke looked at Lee with murder in his eyes. Lee froze as he met Sasuke's gaze, sharigan staring back at him. Sasuke slammed a chidori into Lee's stomach, sending him flying down the river.

Tentatively, Naruto said, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't respond. Didn't look at him. He simply got up, got dressed and walked away.


End file.
